Guild Days
by kidstandout
Summary: oneshot collection currently featuring Nalu, gruvia, miraxus, rokino, Gajevy and stinerva.
1. A dream?

A/N- set after ova #4, just a little nalu gap filler that's been on my mind. Feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!

"Good night guys, sleep well!"

"Good Night Lucy. Don't sleep in, tomorrow we will train ferociously!"

"I won't Erza."

"The same goes for Natsu!"

Juvia snickers like a fool at Levy's little tease.

"Levy-chan!"

"I'm just kidding, see ya tomorrow!"

'Ugh…'

Lucy had a bad feeling this wasn't the end of levy's teasing. It's only natural that she wants to get even for Lucy's earlier taunts regarding a certain iron dragon slayer. Her blushing at levy's teases didn't help

As Lucy made it to her room, bits and pieces of her sake induced escapades started coming back to her. She suddenly remembered thinking of the warm feeling of Natsu's back during their piggyback ride, and how comfortable she felt wrapped around him with her bosom pressed against his body and his hands holding her thi…

"Whoa there Lucy, you didn't just think that. Let's just sleep off the sake, by tomorrow this will just be one big joke." She thought.

With that, she plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her tired form.

**{Scene Break}**

"_Hey Lucy, what up?"_

_Natsu was expecting a Lucy-kick for intruding her hoe again but the blonde walked right passed and plopped on to her bed in a fit._

"_Uh Lucy, what's wrong?"_

"_My blind date stood me up! The stupid jerk had me waiting for an hour and he never showed. I could of sworn this one guy who was probably him passed by my table like he was about to sit down but just kept walking like I was the plague! I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, if this keeps up I'll probably end up getting a cat!" _

"_What's wrong with owning a cat?"_

"_Ugh… that's all you got out of that?"_

"_Lucy what's the big deal? If some guy doesn't see how great you are, that's his problem."_

"_It's not just that, I've had a lot of bad luck with this area of my life. I've never had a boyfriend and with all the romance at the guild lately, I've been feeling lonely."_

"_Just because you're not taken doesn't mean that you're lonely. Besides, you're not alone. You have me and happy and everyone from fairy tail."_

"_But as much as I'm glad for that, I want more. I haven't even had my first kiss yet!"_

"_Well neither have I and look how I turned out."_

"_Ugh...Just go away"_

"_Wait, I was just kidding. Obviously this means a lot to you so I'll help you out."_

"_How?"_

"_Close your eyes. And no peaking okay?"_

_Once he was sure her eyes were firmly shut, Natsu closed the gap between him and Lucy and gave her a small peck on the lips._

_Lucy was caught completely off guard by this, so when her eyes bolted open, her only response was an agape look on her now rose colored face._

"_Natsu?"_

"_Did that help?"_

_Suddenly Natsu was the one caught off guard as Lucy pressed her lips against his in a passionate kiss, confirming that the answer to his question in a solid yes._

_The kiss grew deeper and deeper; Lucy's tongue danced with his as if a hunger had been awakened deep within her._

_But before she could quench it, _she woke up.


	2. Warmth

**A/N-This chapter is set during the 413 days omake, giving an in depth look at Gray and Juvia's thoughts that day (my interpretation any way). A quick shout out to all my silent readers, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. As always, feedback is much appreciated. Enjoy!**

"If lives were lost today, then lives were also born. How important each and every day is… depends on how important you feel it is to you."

As she took in Erza's words, all Juvia could do was cry at how bad things had gone today.

"There there."

Juvia felt terrible for being so insensitive to gray. She was so wrapped up about the "anniversary" that she was oblivious to Gray's past. Her insensitivity had hurt him, he didn't show it but she knew; she could feel it.

She simply wanted to show gray how happy she was to ever get the chance to know him some 413 days ago. Juvia had no idea the day Gray took her rain away was also the day that clouded his mind for so long.

There were plenty of times where she wished Gray had been paying more attention to her. To find herself in the reverse situation was a completely foreign experience.

But she couldn't dwell on that, Juvia's needs to be there for Gray the same way he been there for her.

"Thanks Erza, I'll find a way to make it up to him."

"I'm sure you will."

"**Scene Break"**

Gray had been in a funk as he walked through the empty streets. He had been content in spending the day sulking in remembrance of his former mentor's passing, and Juvia's little "anniversary gift" didn't help his mood…

At least until it started to snow and he had retrieved the scarf.

Sometimes, he really didn't get that woman. From the strange gifts and requests, to the admissions of love and affection, it completely baffled Gray why this girl was so infatuated with him. So much so that as he walked back home, it took his mind off what happened so many years ago.

But then he remembered something.

"_Are you cold? This will warm you up a bit."_

And right then and there, he had an epiphany; Juvia had been the first person to do that for him today.

As he neared his home, the warmth of the scarf provided him a sense of comfort Gray hadn't felt in quite some time. It was as if Juvia fused the warmth of her embrace into this article of clothing.

He still wasn't exactly sure where he stood with her, but at the very least he was glad she had been there for him today. Even if it was to celebrate an arbitrary and meaningless statistic.

"Perhaps if she toned down the obsessiveness, she wouldn't be so bad…"

Or maybe on a subconscious level, he secretly liked it…

Little did he know, the next day he was in for more of not-so-subtle Juvia at her finest.


	3. Changing Perspectives

**this one is set during chapter 359. as always, feedback is much appreciated. enjoy!**

Before Mirajane shut the door to the infirmary, her eyes fell on the resting Dragon Slayer one last time.

When Freed had told her of Laxus' act of bravery, she was stunned. Mirajane always believed he had good in him, though there were times that belief had faltered...

_"Is such a person, really a member of fairy tail?"_

She remembered feeling a mix of anger and sadness that day he had left them hanging during their battle with Phantom lord. Anger for his careless, hateful demeanor and sadness for him completely letting her down when she... Fairy Tail needed him most.

She had come to resent that memory, Mirajane knew from personal experience that no one is beyond saving. In a lot of ways, she could relate to what Laxus had been through. Mirajane also pushed people away only for her to want them back in later.

So in way she's not surprised that Laxus is finally coming around, she's only happy he has found his way.

**{Scene break}**

To say Mirajane looked distracted during her shift was an understatement.

Instead of her usual chippy smile and happy-go-lucky demeanor, she seemed out of it.

Most of the guild members were to wrapped up in the tarturus ordeal to notice, except her sister Lisanna ofcourse.

"Mira-nee are you okay?"

"Oi Lisanna, I'm… fine."

"Okay spill it!"

"It's nothing; I'm just concerned about Laxus and the Raijinshu_…"_

"They'll be fine, you know that right?"

"of course, it's just all that has been happening as of late has made me put things into perspective."

"Like?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"Nope, now! Kinana, can you cover for mirajane at the bar? She needs a moment."

"Sure thing Lisanna."

Seeing no way to escape the situation, Mirajane pulled up a stool and joined her sister at the bar.

"So what's on your mind Mira-nee?"

"Well after Freed told me how Laxus saved them, I went to see him at the infirmary. Seeing how much Laxus has changed reminded me of myself. I guess that's why I never gave up on him."

"You sure that's the only reason…"

"Lisanna!"

"I'm just saying, there's only so many reasons why someone would put up with him, and this is the most I'd ever heard you talk about a guy.."

"What did I tell you Lisanna? Only I'm allowed to play matchmaker!"

Lisanna erupted with laughter, causing Mirajane to join in. But as she did, Mirajane took her sisters words into consideration.

"_Me and Laxus huh…" she thought._


	4. Air

"Gajeel, you can't sleep there."

Levy was pretty sure he could hear him (he is a dragon slayer), but she left nothing to chance as her finger poked his sides.

"C'mon shrimp, give me five more minutes."

"No, we need to get to the guild and help with the repairs. Besides you could use some fresh air."

A thought then occurred to Gajeel as his eyes spread open.

'_Funny you should mention that…'_

Unbeknownst to Levy, Gajeel had been semi conscience when she had resuscitated him during the fight against Tartarus. While his vision blacked out, he definitely remembered the sensation of lips being place on his. And when the first thing he sees is Levy sinking away from him, it didn't take long for him to put two and two together, though it was a thought that was on the back of his mind until just now.

Gajeel was uncertain where to go from here; he was treading foreign territory. Should he bring up the big elephant in the room that was present when he caught Levy stealing glances at him, or should he wait for her to bring it up. Should he shrug it off as a joke and tease Levy for her lapse in judgment or pretend it didn't happen.

But the biggest question on his mind was why this was affecting him so much. Gajeel wasn't the mushy, soft as a pillow kind of guy at all; they don't call him metal head for nothing. And while he enjoyed having Levy around, he didn't think of her in that way. But then again, he didn't rule that out. Nor did Gajeel have a set definition of what Levy means to him.

But as they got to their destroyed guild hall, things were put into perspective.

Upon reading the note on the ground left by Makarov, Levy bursts into tears.

"What does he mean the guild has been disbanded? Makarov can do this to us, we're all family. I don't know what I'd do without the guild."

As she cried into his chest, Gajeel struggled to find a way to respond to this situation. He doesn't do comforting but in this case, she clearly needed it. For a lot of people in fairy tail, the guild was the only family they had. Saying goodbye to all of that would be hard.

"It will be okay shrimp, I'm sure this won't last long."

"How would you know?"

"I just do okay, I could give you a speech on how we're all nakama and yada yada yada but not only do you know this, but I sure as shit am not giving you a Natsu impression. Besides, we all have unfinished business with acno, and he'll be back."

It wasn't perfect, but his words seemed to calm her down.

"But what am I going to do now?"

"You're coming with me and lily obviously. We could definitely use your help while I train and after all that's happened in the past couple of weeks, I'm definitely not letting you out of my sight."

Gajeel managed to say all this with a smug grin, but when Levy's face lit up with a crimson blush, he suddenly realized the hidden implications of his words were not so hidden.

'_You're just enjoying watching this from up there aren't you Berno.'_

**A/N- I'm back for more ft ships lol. This was a gap filler set after 416. Gotta have some GaLe in my life. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
